bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
Muhamed Subasic
Muhamed Subasic is a Bosnian Left Back for the National Team, and also for Olimpik Sarajevo, in the Adriatic Superleague. He is currently, the squad's captain. He arrived at the beggining of the 2009-2010 season, from Laktasi Club Performances 2010-2011 He was immediately designated as one of the key players of the squad by Branislav Mikulic, even though he was sindicated to leave the club shortly after. Finally, Mikulic convinced him to be a part of the team, and he capitaned the team in all of its games. 2011-2012 The team's captain had the best year of his career so far. Despite some injuries, he played at a great level, scoring 2 goals and adding 5 assists. He was finally the key player Mikulic was looking for. He ended this great year, adding two international caps (and being touted as the favorite to be starting Left Back for Bosnia in the World Cup Qualifiers), and extending his contract for 5 years and €540,000. 2012-2013 The captain had another great year, and he continues to grow and become a better player. His marking and crossing was a particular highlight. He is key, to the success of his team. 2013-2014 The captain had the best season ever with the Olimpik Sarajevo shirt. He was present in almost every match during the year, and improved his assist numbers, while decreasing his yellow cards, which allowed him to play more matches. He crowned the year, being nominated for the Adriatic Superleague Best Player, and playing the 2014 World Cup with Bosnia and Herzegovina. 2014-2015 Once again he was one of the top performers from the team, despite not having a shining season, like the last one. He played in 43 matches, and added 13 more for Bosnia and Herzegovina. National Team Performances 2012 Finland Friendly He was in the squad for the match, was a starter and played 72 minutes at a good level. He'll be an alternative for the weak left flank. Croatia Friendly He was in the squad for the match, was a starter and played 62 minute, with a horrible first half and very good in the 17 minutes he was on court during the second. Russia Friendly He was once again a starter, and played the full game with a good performance WC Qualifiers He played very well against Spain, as a full-game starter. He had another solid game against Lithuania, but due to two yellow cards, he missed the game against Georgia, where his backup was one of the best players of the game. Chile Friendly He started and played 60 minutes in the game with a good performance. 2013 Japan Friendly He played the full match and had a good game. WC Qualifiers *Against Malta, played the 90 minutes in a decent performance. *Against Switzerland, played the 90 minutes in a decent performance. *Against Spain, played the 90 minutes in a decent performance. *He started against Georgia, playing 65 minutes at a great level. *He played 90 minutes against Malta, in a decent level. 2014 Paraguay Friendly He was a starter and played the whole game at a decent level.